FNAF Universe: Company Outing
by Dark Freddy
Summary: Freddy and Bonnie cause trouble, so now mangle will have to resolveit. [This my be my last story]


Today was a very lazy day at Freddy's Pizzeria. Nobody came for pizza and party today, and the workers closed earlier then usual. This leaves the animatronics some time for fun.

We start with Freddy, whom may or may not be at the restaurant's dumpster. "Oh boy, some half eaten cookies!" Said Freddy eating an taking garbage. "Hey Bonnie, you still down there!?" Bonnie emerged within the rubles of trash, having a half baked pizza dough in his hands. "Yes Freddy." Reply he did. "I can't believe humans throw away so much goods. If they keep these stuff, they will never go shopping." Then Bonnie ate the old dough. Suddenly, they heard the back door opened. It was Mangle, it must have been her day to the away the trash. She heads her way to the same bins, Freddy an Bonnie were at. She didn't noticed them at first, but startled when she did. "Ahhh! What are you two doing in there?!" She asked ferociously. She grabbed them by their ears and dragged them back to the restaurant. "Unbelievable. First I have to deal with trash duty, and now I have to deal with you bozos. And why we're you guys digging in the trash!? It filthy and covered with germs." She led them to the back room too get them all cleanup. Now Freddy was a man (or bear) of intellect, but most of his time is goofing off with his bros. Bonnie and other Freddy. (Toy Freddy) "Now you too get a new suit, or else!" Mangle said slamming the door on them. Freddy and Bonnie heard locking out side. Now they can't leave until there done. "What do we do now Freddy?" Ask Bonnie. Freddy was coming up with more ridiculous ideas he had. One of which Bonnie refuse to do. "Are you mad Freddy?! That against company policy." Shouted out Bonnie. "I know it is bunny old buddy. But, I like the suit I'm wearing right now. And a Fazbear takes orders from no one. Even if they can bite you with enough force to rip a humans frontal lobe." Finished Freddy.

From the back room to the main room, the rest of the animatronics gather around the table enjoying some pizza. "Hey Chica, be it okay if I brin' me special meal?" Said Foxy. "Sure Foxy, as long as you got enough for everyone." Chica said with such glee. Foxy whistle to mangle who was close to his cove. She grabbed a large container from within the mini fridge Foxy has, and place it in the middle of the table. " Ooh, it's big." Said Toy Chica. Mangle open the lid on top and gave everyone a piece. It was a type of meat with brown golden crisp around it with a bone in it. "Dig in lads." Said Foxy. The other animatronics know what it was and refuse to eat it. However, Chica and Toy Chica didn't know what it was and without thinking. They took massive bite on them. There eyes shine up, mouth moist with saliva, and teeth grinding every last piece of it. "This is like eating heaven." Sang Chica. The others watch in horror as the two birds munch there's and everyone else's piece. Foxy try to grab a piece but was slapped off by Golden Freddy. It was later grab by Chica as the two of them continue eating. "Foxy! Don't you have something to say!" GF shouted at the top of his lung. Foxy looked around as the other animatronics glare at him. His ears drop and eye patch close, as Mangle was push next to him as the two Foxes are going to have to convince. "Chicas, will you stop eatin' and let me tell you somethin'?" Asked Foxy as he's still being stared at. "Okay Foxy, but just let me finish this last piece." Chica took another one from the box. Foxy didn't wanted her to eat it, so he said the truth out loud. "You stupid Chicken, Your eatin' chicken!" Foxy shouted. The two Chica stared at him as they were shock of what he said. There hands let go of the drumstick and spit out the meat in there mouth. "WHAT!?" The two of them said. Before Foxy can finish, the two birds looked down apon him with black in there eyes, showing that they were mad. "Oy." Foxy said.

In the Office camera, the night guard saw the horror of what happens when you feed chicken chicken. Then, all of a sudden. He heard crashing from the back stage. Flipping to it, he thought to him self. "What on earth are they doing?"

During the beat down the Chicas were giving to foxy. The marionette was the only one who heard the noise in the back. "Did anyone else heard that?" Asked the Marionette. Toy Bonnie and BB who was next to him at the table, shook there heads at him saying "No?" Back to the fight. Chica grabbed Foxy by the collar and shook him to wake up from his knock out nap. "Where did you get the idea, to get those in the first place?!" Chica ask violently shaking him. "I've heard it from t' night guard, who got them from t' store down t' street. So I went thar ayeterday and picked up a couple o' them for all o' us t' enjoy." Foxy explained. Mangle came behind him pulled his ear. "Ow!" "You left company property. How could you leave here without me." Mangle then noticed that everyone was looking at here weirdly. She quickly backed up and let go of Foxy's ear, blushing. "Well, this place is cramped here. And a little fresh air can do the trick. But that doesn't matter now, what really matters is that we are not allowed to ever leave this place. Yea hear!?" She said to everyone, as they node yes. "Uh I don't want to say this to you guys, but Freddy and Bonnie left the place." The night guard shouted from the office. "What the- For how long!?" Replied Mangle. "Umm. Five minutes ago?" "Darn it. Quickly guys, to the back stage."

 **Review for more**


End file.
